Earth Shadow
by Dethia1101
Summary: Akira is chronically paranoid. Depending on your actions it could take weeks, or even years to gain her trust. Gaining her trust is a long process and a challenge few can conquer. Who will be the ninja to free her from the spell fear has placed? It's something only the Shadows of the Earth may know.


_**Wuzzup mah people?! New OC, idk who the Love-interest is yet. Tell me if you will, but I will be building up on this.**_

_**Toodles!**_

* * *

**Terra Shade**

Chapter One

'_Again? Really?'_ Akira Taisen thought as she observed Sakura and Ino start a fight over who got to sit next to Uchiha. Soon every fangirl in the room was jockeying over the position. She even thought she saw a couple of girls from the class over in the mix.

Akira dozed for a while trying to block out the sound of angry squeals, when everything just went silent. She looked at the problem and it took every ounce of control she had not to bust out laughing. Uchiha and Uzumaki were locking lips!

Of course, with her inability to think before she speaks she just blurted out the first thing that came to mind: "Ohmigod, I didn't know you two stupids were gay, but _damn_ Uzumaki your dead!"

Akira slapped her hands over her mouth with a muttered "Whoops!" when the class erupted in laughter and the two boys in question shot her hateful glares.

Of course she winced when the fangirls descended on Uzumaki, and she noticed that quite a few others did too, when her attention was snagged by Ryuu, her best friend in the Academy.

Ryuu Soyokaze was a fun loving kid like Naruto, but knew when to stop so not to get caught, _unlike _Naruto. He had chocolate brown hair, and a tan complexion. Of course, to most people this made him plain but if you looked at his eye then you wouldn't say so. He had deep emerald eyes that pinned you where you stood. People called him skinny, but Akira knew from sparring that he could hold his own. Ryuu was lanky, and he walked hunched over like someone who had gotten a growth spurt and hadn't regained his center of balance.

Ryuu grinned at her. "Nice one. I'm guessing that you didn't mean to say that one out loud though?" They both winced when they heard a quite loud thump and a pained yell from the orange-clad Ninja.

Akira pouted. "Ya know, I do THINK before I speak sometimes."

Ryuu's grin only grew. "I know. But not that time, right?" Akira squeaked when he poked her in her ribs.

Her pout evolved into a grin. "Yup." She smiled cheekily at her best friend. "You know me soooo well!" The sarcasm dripped from her voice.

Ryuu barked a laugh that had several girls looking over and blushing. "You bet your ass I do!" Akira opened her mouth to retaliate but was ignored while Ryuu continued. "But as for why I opened my mouth in the first place-"

Akira gasped "You mean you didn't do it just to annoy me?!" Her voice was fakely breathless, and Ryuu barked another laugh as he shook his head in the negative.

"Sorry, Taisen, but the world don't revolve around you." He grinned unrepentantly at her while she glared at him. "I wanted to ask who you wanted on your team," He forestalled her answer by holding up his hand. "With all parameters of a _official_ team."

The girl hit her head on the desk in front of her with a groan. "Bothersome idiot." She sighed. "I don't know. Is the purpose good teamwork or strength?" Akira queried.

"A team set up for both." Was the instant answer.

"Ugh. Well you and me for both of course." Ryuu nodded thoughtfully. Akira continued. "As for teamwork, a mediator perhaps, like Hyuuga or Aburame, or someone who adapts well, like Lazy Boy or Inuzuka."

Ryuu smiled at the nickname for their Lazy friend Shikamaru Nara. "Good choices. The other set?"

Akira huffed. "I don't know. Lemme think about it." She glanced in around the room and opened her mouth to give some suggestions when all her air left her lungs when she met the onyx eyes of Sasuke Uchiha.

After the 'Incident' with the Dope, he looked at the girl who had commented on _it. _

The girl had deep red hair that had a wavy quality in a messy bun at the back of her neck. Her bangs made a line across her forehead, almost but not quite hiding her eyes, with two long strands hanging out of the bun. Her skin was slightly darkened with a tan. Her clothes were a simple grey tank and a pair of grey Capri's. On her arms were criss-crossing belts that made 'X's in a rhythmic pattern. He noticed that there were several fresh bandages on her arms beneath the belts. She wore all the standard ninja gear; kunai pouch, blue sandals, headband (it was tied on her upper arm like Shikamaru's), etc.

The guy she was talking to, Ryuu something, was one of the best fighters in class. Not as good as himself, Sasuke thought, but good enough to be a good spar. He knew from his annoying fangirls that Ryuu was often cold to others, since they whined about not getting his attention as often as they liked. So observing him smiling and laughing now with the girl was a bit startling.

He blinked curiously when the girl hit her head on the desk, and after a few moments when she suddenly sat up and looked around the classroom and met his perusing eyes. He noted that her eyes were brown, but not in the normal sense. A honey brown shade directly circled her pupil, slowly darkening to a earth-toned brown and then lightening to a milk chocolate brown on the direct edge of the iris.

He then noticed her behavior. How her eyes had narrowed into a glare and how she had leaned back into her seat. She muttered something to Ryuu without stopping her glare. Sasuke began to glare in return and carried his glare to Ryuu when he noticed his accusing look.

Sasuke turned his head towards the window and carefully schooled his face into a indifferent look. However, as he gazed out into the distance he did happen to wonder vaguely what they were talking about.

Ryuu knew Akira well enough to know that nothing made her more paranoid than to be stared at by someone who she didn't like, especially if the person who was staring at her was Sasuke Uchiha, the most antisocial, people-hating person in their year.

So, when Akira had asked him if she was just imagining it, and damn did she hope she was imagining it, or was Sasuke Uchiha staring at her, Ryuu almost began to laugh. Ryuu had been geared up to tease her about starting to fangirl over Uchiha, when he glanced up and saw exactly what he hoped wasn't happening.

He and Akira had met while traveling to Konoha; Himself because of his breaking off from the nomads who had raised him were beginning to pressure him into beginning his training as their future leader, Akira because she had been exiled from her Clan.

It didn't take long to learn that Akira was chronically paranoid. It took days for her to relax while near him, and even longer for her to sleep in his presence, but by the time they reached Konoha she trusted him enough to tell Ryuu why she had been exiled.

The moment they stepped into Konoha's gates Akira's paranoia started to come back. Luckily, the Third Hokage was a understanding man, and dismissed the men who escorted them to his office while Ryuu calmed her down. He gave them a two bedroom apartment to live in together, along with some extra money for new clothes.

Now, after 5 years, Akira was no longer paranoid around the village, but certain things still set her off. Nightmares, trips down dear old Memory Lane, and now. When she gets stared at by someone. She was showing all the regular symptoms; shallow breathing, eyes flickering from side to side, slight trembling, and her unconsciously rubbing her arms as if she was cold.

Ryuu murmured soothingly to her, trying to calm her down. "Kira, we never finished. Who would be the best for a strength lineup?" He pulled her into a one-armed hug, and damned the people who would gossip as if there was no tomorrow about it.

Akira took a deep shuddering breath. It was easy to see that she was trying to focus. "U-ummmmm…" She spoke jerkily, which made Ryuu wince, but the fact that she responded was good. "Inu- Inuzuka. Uchi- chiha." She let off a slight growl at his name. "Uzumaki." She nodded to herself as she said his name. "Lazy. Def-finitely Lazeey."

Ryuu was relieved when her jerky speaking began to slow and even laughed when she dragged out the label for Shikamaru. "Okay. Why Dog-Breath and the Class Clown?"

Akira drew in a few more deep breaths and closed her eyes, and after a few minutes of silence opened them and smiled at Ryuu. Iruka had walked in diring her silent recovery period so she lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, fully in control of herself again. "Doggy-Dear because of his all offense moves and Akamaru! I adore that dog. And Mr. Orange because of his unending energy and untapped potential. Now shaddap so I can find out what team I'm on."

Ryuu snorted. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." But smiled anyway while he turned towards Iruka. Now all he had to do was chew out Uchiha for causing the episode.

(3rd POV)

Iruka's voice intruded into Ryuu's thoughts as he contemplated how to threaten the Uchiha without coming off too strong. "Because of the uneven amount of students this year, Teams' Seven and Eight will have 4 members instead of the usual 3." He then consulted the list on his clipboard. "Team Seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," Naruto began to cheer happily, while Sakura sulked, "Sasuke Uchiha," This time Naruto pouted as Sakura cheered, "And Akira Taisen."

"Who?" Were the first words out of Naruto and Sakura's mouths while Sasuke glanced up curiously.

Iruka smiled and pointed towards Akira, who was rapidly loosing color while Ryuu began to glare at the oblivious teacher. "Akira is the young lady next to Ryuu, with the red hair."

To say Iruka was startled when Akira slammed her head against the desk loudly and groaned out something that sounded (vaguely to Iruka, pained to Ryuu, and absolutely clear to everyone else) like "Fuck. Me." would be a understatement. "Akira? Is everything alright?" He asked while the males in the class (excluding Ryuu, Sasuke, and Naruto) wolf-whistled.

"No." Akira replied, lifting her head up to give their teacher a desolate look. "I hate you." And without hesitation slammed her head into desk again.

Iruka blinked confusedly but shrugged as he continued. "Okay then-"

He was interrupted once again by a certain blonde haired ninja. "Iruka-sensei, why do I have to be on a team with Sasuke?!" Naruto screeched at the teacher. While Iruka was explaining the basis of how the teams were chosen, Ryuu was trying to consol a groaning Akira.

"If I have to have _them_ then you have to have the blonde bimbo." She hissed at him. Ino had a strange hatred towards him, and due to the lack of cause the sentiment was readily returned.

Ryuu looked affronted. "Feeling vindictive today, I see." Though he had to internally admit she had the right to be with what had happened already today.

"Damn fucking Skippy I am." She hissed at him. They had to return their attention to Iruka however when he continued the listings for the teams.

"Team Eight will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamitchi, Ino Yamanaka, and Ryuu Soyokaze." Ryuu barely suppressed a snarl, and Ino screeched a "What?!" so loud that everyone in the conjoining seats flinched.

Iruka smartly ignored all of this, finally becoming aware of the evil glares being sent his way.

After Iruka finally finished listing off teams, he released them for lunch.

"I'll meet you for lunch later okay?" Ryuu told Akira before speeding off before Akira made a word in edgewise. He was smart enough to know that if he stayed she weasel it out of him, and then talk him out of it. She had a few small (Read: BIG) issues with other people knowing about her paranoia.

It didn't take long for Ryuu to find the elusive Uchiha, as all he had to do was go in the opposite direction of the fangirls. When he spotted Uchiha setting up his lunch on the upper floor of a empty warehouse he jumped on the roof and walked along it to the window where Sasuke stood, watching him without moving his body.

It was time for his conversation with the best student of their year.

When Sasuke saw Ryuu walking towards him and mentally got ready to defend himself, physically or verbally. He saw the latent and barely controlled anger in the brunette's eyes. He knew he'd either get some of his questions answered or he'd get a good fight; one of which he wasn't sure he would make it out of unscathed and victorious.

He had seen the slight breakdown the girl-Akira-had gone through. It made him aware that despite her appearance she was as much as a weakling as Naruto and Sakura. Useless.

"Uchiha. Ryuu Soyokaze. We've sparred a few times." Sasuke was genuinely surprised that Ryuu had seemed so polite. It showed in his eyes. However, his own eyes narrowed into a glare when he saw the derision in the too-deep emerald eyes.

"Hn. What do you want?" His own voice was sharp with distrust.

"To talk about your team." Ryuu's simple answer brought the Uchiha up short.

"You mean that girl you were sitting with?" A triumphant smirk decorated the Uchiha's face at the glare the brunette shot his way.

"Her name is Akira," He growled out, "and yes. Her." He took a deep breath. " As you previously saw, there are things that trigger unwanted reactions-"

"Like that breakdown in the middle of class?" Sasuke dryly pointed out.

Ryuu scowled at the interruption but nodded anyway. "But that was only because she couldn't react properly without being taken down." He ignored the quizzical look in the Uchiha's eyes. "As it was your fault," More ignoring, "I'm just gonna ask you not to do it again. Even when she's not looking because she'll know." He smiled grimly at the Uchiha who had given up on getting a few more answers. "And there won't be a entire class of Ninjas-in-training or me to keep her from attacking you. _Comprende_?" He didn't wait for a answer. "Good. Nice talk." Ryuu jumped through the open window and stepped onto the roof, sighing as he did so. "Now to find the Class Clown." He spoke to himself absently.

"Why would you want the Dope?" Sasuke's query was sudden and had the other boy turning around with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," Ryuu began, the tone of his voice indicating that the answer should've been obvious, "As YOU are obviously not capable of accepting this information," He broke off dramatically, fully aware of the scowl the illusive Uchiha was sending him, "_I'm. Not. Telling. You._" He sing-songed before back flipping off the roof to leave a silently fuming Uchiha.

Akira was lounging around the classroom, just snacking on her onigiri, when Ryuu came back through the door, looking much like the cat that caught the rat.

"Okay, What did you do and who did you threaten in my name even though I didn't want you to?" She called out to the smug brunette while she withheld his onigiri. She had made it herself, and damn if he didn't love them when she made him, so one way or another, she was going to get her answers.

Ryuu pouted. "I talked to Uchiha, talked to Uzumaki, and talked to my new team. Now gimme!" and He lunged for the rice ball, only for Akira to go over to the window and dangle it over the edge threateningly, making him freeze.

"Expand." She demanded, her all-brown eyes daring him to lie to her.

Ryuu's pout grew more pronounced. "I threatened and partially informed Uchiha." He grumbled. "I talked to Uzumaki." The onigiri went farther out. "Don't! Okay, I also asked him for help with a new prank and helped him out of a bind with Haruno!"

He eyed the onigiri as she eyed him confusedly. "I can't tell if your giving me a half-truth or a half lie." Now it was Ryuu who was gazing at her confusedly. "There's a difference?"

"Yup." Her answer was swift and without inflection. "And?"

"I insulted the bimbo, stole a chip off Choji, and bantered with Lazy." He whined out. "Foooooood. Please. I was good." He made a gimme gesture with his hands and Akira smiled at him while she tossed the onigiri his way.

"Good boy." She mocked him lightly. "But I'm not making you any food today when we get home."

"NOOOOO! Mercy! Mercy!" He anime cried while clinging to her foot as she walked back to her seat.

Akira's laughter filled the classroom and echoed in the hallway as the students returned to their class.

Ryuu silently thought about how lucky he was to get out of that bind. Nothing was worse than when she refused to give him his food, but he couldn't tell her that he had also informed the class clown of some of her issues and asked him to keep an eye on her. Haruno was too vain to actually care very much about Akira beyond the fact that she was another girl and Uchiha's ego was too inflated to give a shit about anyone other than himself. Uzumaki was okay, and took it in a stride, he even promised to try and keep it a secret from Akira.

'_Uzumaki,'_ Ryuu admitted silently as he gazed at the pouting blonde. _'Is a pretty good guy.'_

* * *

**_What did juu think?! REVIEW!_**


End file.
